Accidental Live
by phayte1978
Summary: Bakugou made the biggest blunder EVER! And everyone saw it. - Kinda BKDK but kinda not...


Bakugou couldn't find his damn mirror- but hey, in trying times, you gotta do what ya gotta do. Using his phone, he turned his front facing camera on. It was just a simple shaving of the pubes- nothing major.

He didn't shave them off, but he sure as fuck didn't want them growing all bush whack wild. It kinda was getting out of control as it was.

But that was what he had his shaver for.

He had to prop his phone so he could lift his cock and get under his balls. He definitely did not wanna nick down there! AH!

The sides, and of course the top.

This was taking a bit longer than usual as he had not manscaped in quite some time. He also wasn't paying attention at first to his phone. He heard the chimes going off- figured it was their class group chat.

Or was it?

He saw hearts… thumbs up… WOW expressions… Wait… what?

Why was Kirishima able to make a comment… on his screen? Why was Todoroki asking questions… and why did Deku flood the screen with hearts?

WHAT WAS GOING ON? Can you do this?!

Of course you can- when you go LIVE!

Bakugou screamed and slammed his hand over his phone- making the screen black then turning it off.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He WENT LIVE AS HE SHAVED HIS BALLS!

He had pube hair all over his floor, his boxers at his knees and his balls hairless- and fuck if everyone didn't know now.

It took him blowing up his pillow before he grabbed his phone again.

It was time to assess the damage…

Todoroki sent the LAUGHING emoji ten times- asshole.

Kirishima sent a thumbs up- that was after texting him ten times that he was LIVE. (not that he saw that)

Class B was a mixture of hearts and thumbs up- damn perverts.

Mineta claimed his was bigger (lies). Iida was sure rules were being broken. Kaminari sent more thumbs up than he should have. Ojiro commented how he should lotion after shaving (um… thanks?)

Shoji comments how his extra hands helped him so situations like this didn't happen. Well no shit!

How did Deku send (SWEAT) emoji 100 times? Did he just keyboard smash?

He knew that damn Deku was a pervert.

Uraraka and Tsuyu did laughing emojis. Why did the girls all laugh at this?! What kinda support was this? His class was the fucking worst.

Tokoyami only (FACEPALM) emoji over and over.

Why did Aoyama send him a screenshot of his balls with sparkles added to it? Shivering, Bakugou deleted that picture as fast as he had received it. Something do NOT need glitter.

Why was the Support team talking about making a new jockstrap?

Just how many people had seen this?

Why the fuck… or wait, HOW the fuck did Deku send over 3k hearts on under a 3 minute video? He saw a notification of a screenshot…

That fucking Deku.

"DELETE MY PICTURE!" he texted.

Deku - (innocent face emoji)

Fucking pervert.

He was sent (hearts and eggplant) emojis back in reply. Why was Deku like this?

Wait… did this mean… Deku liked him? Bakugou turned off his phone… and contemplating staying locked in room for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Deku got the notification that Bakugou had gone live- wait… Bakugou never goes live. Clicking on the notif- he saw…

Was that Bakugou's…

has stopped.

Literally Deku froze. Standing there in his room, eyes not even blinking as he watched…

Was Bakugou shaving? And why the hell was he doing this live? Shit, he had no idea. What he did know- was he was getting screenshots.

One, two, five hundred screenshots later… he started hitting the (Heart) emoji.

Next he was thumbs upping and his hand wrapped around his own dick. It was quite impressive all the keyboard smashing he managed to do with one hand.

But he had no idea how long this fluke of a live stream would go on- even though it was just Bakugou shaving his pubes… wild, blonde, perfect pubes against a soft, thicc amazing cock. Deku's mouth fucking watered.

He should be a good friend and rush to Bakugou's room- inform him that he was live streaming for all the world to see.

But then he would have to let go of his dick, and stop looking at Bakugou's dick.

That was definitely not happening.

Ok fuck it- he was a bad friend… a terrible one at that. Let Bakugou spank him later over this. He needed to send more emojis and take more screenshots.

AH FUCK! Bakugou was lifting his balls, and moving his cock all over. This was amazing. Deku pulled his own dick harder- taking more screenshots and sending more emojis.

Dammit- why did he have to have it so bad for his friend?


End file.
